


Plastic Stars

by Fizzysquish



Series: Ahit Oneshots [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, but that I wrote as a reader insert anyways, heres a highly specific fic that im sure only relates to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: Somedays you hurt, but it wasnt all that bad. Especially when you had your favorite ghost to help you out.





	Plastic Stars

Someday’s, you hurt. You didn't know why exactly, it was just something had always happened to you. Typically it followed a day, or sometimes even just a couple hours of overly physical activities.

There wasn't exactly much you could do about it though, besides doing practically nothing and lazing around your ship all day.

And that’s exactly what you were doing right now.

Laid out on your own pillow pool, staring up and trying to count all the various glowy plastic stars on the ceiling above you. It was extremely boring, and at this point your legs had fallen asleep from lack of movement, but any attempt to get up caused the aches to hurt even worse, so you've instead resigned yourself to this fate. At least your hands had stopped shaking...

The sound of the auto door sliding open made you pause, glancing tiredly at it. Hat Kid stood there, looking around in what you guessed was a attempt to find you.

"Over here Hattie," you waved a lazy hand in the air for her.

It was silent as she quickly made her way over, the pillows dipping as Hat Kid landed beside you. You turned your head to grin as her, tired but happy to see your friend.

"Whatcha want bud?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to subcon, but..."

The kid glanced at the rest of you, biting the inside of her cheek and frowning. She'd known you long enough to know what it meant when you were like this.

"..I guess that wouldn't be very fun right now, huh?"

You smiled sadly at her, shaking your head. "Not right now at least. Sorry,"

"Don't be!"

Sure Hat Kid was a little disappointed, but it wasn't your fault for being so achy. And shed much rather her friend be comfortable rather than suffering while running around, anyways.

"Can I get you anything before I go though? Ice pack, heating pad?"

"Nah, i’m alright, just tell Snatcher and the lot hi for me, kay?"

"Can do!"

Hat kid gave you a quick goodbye smooch on the cheek (she was too worried about accidentally hurting you to hug you), and jumped out of the pillow pool, landing perfectly on the outer walk way around it.

"Bye Y/n!"

"Later Hattie, have fun!"

You refocused back on the ceiling once the door closed, sighing. Maybe in another hour you could brave the walk to the main room, but for now it was back to counting plastic stars.

1, 2, 3, 4...

***

"You should go check on them!"

Snatcher frowned at the kid. After having been explained the reason you couldn't come by today (_not that he cared about it!_), it was fair to say he was a little worried. But it wasn't his problem, and he had a forest to rule, and souls to steal, _and __you__<strike> probably wouldn't want a snarky shady ghost around while you rested anyway</strike>-_

"**And why would I do that?**"

"Because the thought of Y/n hurting upsets you and you wanna make them feel better!"

Snatcher huffed. It was true, of course, but he didn't want the kid knowing she was right.

"C'mon! Nothings gonna happen if you leave for just a few hours! And even if something _does_ happen, which nothing will!, its not like you cant teleport right back!"

Once again, right, but even so-

"Besides," Hat Kid grinned smugly at him, "I'm sure Y/n would _love_ having _you_ for company~"

The shadow groaned, face palming at the child's antics and pointedly ignoring how his face tinged yellow at the idea of you liking him around. 

"**If I go check on them will you leave me ****_alone_****?**"

"Yep!"

"**..fine.**"

***

..341, 342, 343-

The sudden shriek of the intruder alert made you jump, effectively distracting you from your counting. You should probably go check that out...

...but it was all the way in the main room, and you hadn't even worked up the strength to carry yourself to the bedroom yet. So you just went back to staring at the ceiling with the hope that whoever had arrived wouldn't mess with anything. Most people knew better than to try stealing from you, anyways.

Now where were you? Hm...

Before you could start back up, the door slid open, interrupting you, _again_. You sighed.

"Whose there and what do you want?"

Snatchers face loomed down at you.

"Oh, hey Snatch, whats up?"

"**The kid me told you weren't feeling well, so I came to check on you.**" He looked you up and down. "**Seems to be a good thing I did, too. How long have you been laying there?**"

"Eh, a hour I think."

"**And you haven't moved ****_at_****_all_****?**"

"Nope"

"**...Could I move you?**"

You blinked owlishly at him, surprised. "I mean, sure, I guess. Just uh, be careful?"

He nodded, carefully lifting you up bridal style. Which instantly made your cheeks flush, but you reasoned that it was the easiest way to move around without hurting a ton.

(_W__hile Snatcher was having a slight internal meltdown cause oh my stars Y/n's so close now oh jeebus-_)

"**Where to?**"

Well, the bedroom would've been the obvious choice, what with there being a bed, but you were honestly tired of staring at _fake_ stars...

"Main room please!"

***

Similar to Hat Kids own ship, the main room didn't have any real furniture, the only _actual_ chair being the control seat. There were the relics and the tv, but nothing much besides that.

There _were_ pillow piles strewn about in different areas ("nests" Hat Kid had jokingly called them) though, and you happily pointed out the one closest to the window to Snatcher.

He floated over to it, hovering around the pile.

"Alright! Could you set me down now-"

You froze as Snatcher began to letting you down, pain shooting up through your leg from the ankle as your foot touched the ground.

"owowOWOW_OW_-"

Snatcher quickly lifted you back up, basically hugging you to his chest. "**Sorry! Sorry,**"

"S'alright," you hissed out. The pain was already subsiding, but it still stung quite bit. After another minute of teeth grinding and Snatcher <strike>not so</strike> secretly worrying, you slowly relaxed back against him, frowning at your own feet. Stupid ankles, being so weak.

"Okay, so, standings a no then. If you could, hm, set me down on the ground instead, I should be fine."

The ghost huffed, frowning and shaking his head a little. Yeah, not gonna happen. Instead, Snatcher decided to sink to the ground himself, long tail curling up.

"Uuuh, Snatcher, what are doing?-" You stiffened as he carefully laid you down on him, back against his side and legs going over his tail. Snatcher had done this a few times with Hat Kid, when the child just couldn't sleep or was too cold to, and she always said it was nice, so maybe you'd like it too? Surely it had to be comfier than a nest of pillows, at least!

But the longer you stayed stiff he started to doubt it. Maybe that was too much? Or you weren't comfortable being so close? Did he perhaps hurt you from moving you around? Stars he hoped not..

But eventually you relaxed back against him, getting over your surprise. It was comfy, really, just caught you guard. And maybe made you a little flustered but eehhh no one needed to know that haha-

"..Thanks Snatcher"

He smiled, flushing a little, and what surely used to be his heart warming significantly. "**Sure thing kiddo**"

You both stared out the giant front window, offering a perfect view of both the planet its surrounding space. It felt nice to look at actual stars again.

"Hey, you mentioned something about constellations before, right? Do you know any?"

You grinned as Snatcher lit up, instantly going into a detailed explanation and description of all the constellations he knew about. It was incredibly cute.

Somedays you hurt, but as you snuggled into the comfiest and cutest ghost ever, listening to his excited ramblings and looking at the thousands of twinkling stars in space, you decided it wasn't that all bad.

Beats laying in a pillow pool counting hundreds of fake, plastic stars, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy guess whose fell down a flight of stairs for snatcher! 
> 
> Tumblr- https://selfishsquishy.tumblr.com/post/187963688188/plastic-stars


End file.
